


The Taste of Ink

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, ink drinking, it started out with a discord convo how did it end up like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: Dia has a peculiar habit of drinking calligraphy ink. One morning, she woke up with the bottle of ink missing from her nightstand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Taste of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> i am not responsible for any loss of IQ found by reading this crackfic  
>  ~~or maybe i am~~

Like every other school morning, Dia woke up with her alarm ringing at exactly half past six, before slowly rising from her bed to start her day off. As a girl with many responsibilities, it felt natural for her to discipline herself into having an orderly morning routine, which bizarrely begins by drinking calligraphy ink. A half cup serving of thick, black ink had been a necessary part in her routine ever since she was a little child.

The truth is, Dia’s natural hair colour had been as red as her younger sister’s is. It wasn’t until she started elementary school that she acquired this weird habit, and frankly, even she herself had no idea how it came to be. The reason the habit stuck around is because somehow, it turned her hair jet black as it is now, and honestly, she very much prefers it that way.

Thus, begins her habit of downing calligraphy ink. So far, only her parents knew, and she hopes that Ruby was too young to remember her redheaded self. It would spell a complete disaster for Dia if anybody else found out; her reputation would instantly go down the drain and she will forever be known as the girl who had to drink ink to keep her hair black.

From as far as she could recall, she was initially not very fond of its thick, gooey, and even metallic taste, but as time goes by, she eventually grew to tolerate its taste, even to the point where she shamefully liked the sensation of having the viscous liquid running down her throat.

She had done so as often as she brushed her teeth, and practically so. The ink would certainly blacken her pure white teeth, so it makes perfect sense to drink it each time before washing it off with water and toothpaste.

Which is why Dia had gotten more worried when her bottle of calligraphy ink was still missing since last night. She couldn’t at all recall a time where she missed her ink intake twice in a row; the worst had been at least missing one, which she could easily recuperate by doubling up the dose.

But with her last intake being roughly around 24 hours ago, Dia feared for the worst, and it shows when she started to look at her mirror.

The blackness of her hair was fading away, slowly reddening into the fiery redness that had always been closely associated with her little sister instead. Her face was now as red as the shade of her hair, her green eyes now lightened up with a firm determination to find her bottle of calligraphy ink, dental care be damned.

She angrily slid open her door, before walking briskly along the hallways, with her eyes peeled for even the littlest of details she came across. As she continued her trek, another sliding sound greeted her ears, albeit in a calmer manner than her door did. The figure behind it eventually revealed itself, nervously stepping outside. When the shorter figure turned its head towards Dia, it immediately let out a high-pitched screech that was painful yet recognisable.

“PIGII!”

Dia was equally surprised by what she was witnessing too, for the Ruby in front of her had changed significantly from what she was used to throughout the years.

She had black hair.

Strands of jet black were flowing freely from Ruby’s head, and with her hair not tied into her usual twintails yet, it wouldn’t come off as a surprise if the younger girl was mistaken for a shorter version of her older sister.

“Onee-chan! Y-Your hair!” Ruby tried her best to express her confusion, despite the constant stuttering. “It’s red! M-Mine’s black?!”

Meanwhile, Dia was brought back to reality, immediately realising what this means. “I see…”

“Huh?” Ruby was confused by her sister’s sudden change in expression.

“Say, do you happen to know where my bottle of calligraphy ink is?”

“That was yours?” Ruby’s pang of regret was enough to confirm Dia’s curious suspicion. “Oh, I’m so, so sorry…”

“How did you even get it? And since when did you started drinking it?”

Ruby began to explain herself. “Well, I think it started from yesterday’s calligraphy class…” She started off with her friend Yoshiko’s yet another bout of clumsiness; how she ended up passing her a bottle of ink when she was asking for her water bottle. She had gulped in whatever she had in her hand without much thought, until its bitter taste started to terrorise her tongue when she finally realised what she was holding. Her gag reflex had started acting and she wanted to scream so bad, but she doesn’t want to cause a mess by throwing away the ink onto the floor.

So instead, Ruby quickly ran away to the toilet, looking to slowly spit it out at the sink. But when she got there, she found out that there was nothing left for her to spit out. Somehow, she had unconsciously ingested calligraphy ink during her rush. Somehow, it didn’t even feel bad at all. Ruby was extremely confused by what was going on, made worse when she saw her own reflection.

Her bright red hair was slightly darker.

Later that day, when she was doing her homework together with her sister, Ruby saw a bottle of ink on top of Dia’s nightstand. It was the exact ink she had used during calligraphy class. The exact ink that she had ingested earlier. She had no idea what had gotten into her, but after she was done with her work, the redhead quietly smuggled the bottle with her, hoping that her older sister wouldn’t find out. After all, what business does an ink bottle has on a young girl’s nightstand?

Ruby then invited Dia to come inside her room, who then received her rightful belonging, the ink bottle that she had been looking for. But the bottle felt lighter than usual, and when Dia opened it up, she was taken aback by how much calligraphy ink was left. It had almost dried up.

“Yeah, I might’ve drank too much last night…”

How was she even still alive after drinking that much? Well, whatever, at least Dia got her bottle back, although it seems like her trip to the stationery shop comes sooner than expected.

“Oh, so that’s why your hair’s black. Because of the ink…”

Dia nodded hesitantly, much to Ruby’s muffled giggling.

Now that everything’s settled, Dia had one last request to her precious little sister.

“Can you please not tell anyone about this? Like, at all?”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me from a cursed conversation in discord a few days ago, and i just cannot get this idea out of my head since then  
> and speaking of discord, come descend into the [idol fanfic hell](https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X), where this convo first started!


End file.
